


Experiment Time Black Ranger

by Wolfgirl4vr



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Alpha Anton Mercer, Alpha Elsa, Alpha Hayley, Alpha Mesogog, Alpha Trent, Alpha Zeltrax, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta Cassidy, Beta Devin, Beta Ethan, Beta Kira, Chains, Cock Cages, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Dark, Depression, Drug-Induced Sex, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Bonding, Forced Heat, Forced Pregnancy, Human Experimentation, Isolation, Kidnapping, M/M, Mind Games, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omega Tommy Oliver, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Secrets, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Sorry Not Sorry, Suicidal Thoughts, alpha conner, hurt tommy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 02:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl4vr/pseuds/Wolfgirl4vr
Summary: Tommy should have been more careful, but he wasn't. When he awoke, his memories are jumbled and nothing is making sense, until he hears familiar voices. As everything starts to come together, he learns that Mesogog needs an Omega to try an experiment with, and Tommy is the unlucky Omega. Tommy needs to fight against his nature and keep hope alive that his friends will find him. After all the experiment requires him to get pregnant, and he just hopes that his body rejects all attempts.





	Experiment Time Black Ranger

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have a lot of stories that I need to work on, and I am, slowly. Read the tags. Don't like, then don't read. This is going to be a dark story as it moves on. Updates will come, just spread out. Enjoy.

Tommy didn’t understand what was going on, and he pulled at the chains that restrained him. Images flashed around his head as he tried to figure out what they all meant. He felt groggy and he felt like his body had been pulled by the tigerzord he used to be in command off. Tommy missed the tigerzord, but now he was the black dino ranger in control of the Brachiozord. He knew this type of situation was not good for him, for many different reasons, two of the biggest being that he was the black ranger and that he was an Omega. His arms were sore, and from what he could tell, he had been hanging like this for a while. Tommy continued to take in his surroundings, and realized that he was missing his shirt. That made him concentrate on the back of his neck, pleased that there was no bond bite. He moved his tongue in his mouth and could tell that there was a gag in his mouth. _What the heck is going on?_ His mind was trying to remember what happened, but everything was jumbled and not making sense. The only thing he was thankful for was that he had not been blindfolded. The last thing he could remember was that he and the other rangers were fighting another one of Mesogog’s creation’s and then Zeltrax appeared. After that, his memories were unclear, and nothing was making sense. He gave another tug at the restraints, trying to see if he could slip the chains once again. He groaned out when the chains wouldn’t give, but that’s when he realized his morpher was missing. _Shit! Where is it?_ Tommy yelled in his mind. His instincts were taking over and he was doing what he could to slip the chains. Tommy froze when he heard footsteps approaching and he quickly forced his body to go still. If he wanted to survive and escape, then he needed to act weak. He closed his eyes and pretended to still be unconscious.

            “Mesogog is going to be pleased with the offering we have for him.” The female voice spoke. Right away Tommy knew it was Elsa. “Not only do we have the black ranger as an offering, but who would have thought that he was an Omega as well. This should please Mesogog greatly.”

            “After all the failures, we have had with the rangers, this should make him incredibly happy.” A male voice spoke. Tommy recognized it as Zeltrax. “Our master can try out that experiment he has wanted.”

            Tommy concentrated on his breathing, still pretending that he was unconscious. He just listened to Elsa and Zeltrax talk as though he was not awaked to understand them. A sudden hit to his abdomen and he couldn’t stop his eyes from opening. Tommy knew that pretending to be unconscious would no longer be possible. He just stared at the faces of his captor’s, hating that somehow, they had captured him. _This is not good._ He continued to concentrate on his breathing, keeping his emotions under control. It was close to his heat, and being held prisoner by the two Alpha’s was not good, nor was it good they were talking about Mesogog. Tommy twisted and pulled at the restraints, ignoring the pain running through his abdomen. _Release me and I promise I will show you that this was just dumb luck._ He continued to pull at the chains that restrained his hands above his head.

            “Dr. Oliver.” Zeltrax spoke. “You want to settle down. All of this twisting and turning is not going to do you any good. You now belong to Mesogog.” He reached and slowly started to stroke Tommy’s face. “Pity though. I would’ve liked to have you for myself. So much taken from me because of you. It would only be fair to have you as my own.”

            “Careful how you speak about our Master Zeltrax.” Elsa quickly snapped. “Besides, you’re a cyborg, not like you can use him even though you’re an Alpha. I know you want your revenge against him, but he’s going to be Mesogog’s pet.” She walked around Tommy, studying the bound ranger and Omega. “He’s very handsome for an Omega, that’s for sure. It really is hard to believe that he is an Omega with a body like this.” Elsa reached out and slowly stroked Tommy’s chest.

            That was it, the two Alpha’s were touching him and it was pissing him off. He used his remaining strength and pulled up and kicked out. Tommy smiled as he watched how the two villains stumbled backwards and he used the opportunity to try and slip the chains off the hook he was hanging from. The hooked had been forced closed, and there was no way he was going to be able to slip the chain off the hook. Tommy realized his moment to escape had passed has he felt Elsa and Zeltrax grab hold of him again. _Damn it!_ Tommy yelled in his mind. He twisted and turned to not only escape the chain’s but also the Alpha’s holding him. A hit to his face and he was stunned. Tommy felt his body go limp and could taste blood pooling in his mouth, and with no way to spit it out, he swallowed it. _Well not the first time I’ve had to swallow my blood._ He considered it an occupational hazard. Tommy turned his head to the left when he heard another set of footsteps and realized the new one’s belonged to Mesogog.

            “What do we have here?” Mesogog hissed out. He walked around the bound Omega, eyeing the bound captive up and down. “Dr. Thomas ‘Tommy’ Oliver, black ranger, and to my surprise, an Omega.” He stopped once he was in front of Tommy’s face. “Perfect for the experiment that I want to try.”

            Tommy knew that wasn’t good, especially if Mesogog sounded happy about it. _The rangers will find me. They’ve done it before, they can do it again._ He pulled at the restraints, showing that he wouldn’t give in. _What experiment is he talking about?_ Knowing Mesogog and all the creatures he made, it couldn’t be good. Tommy was cursing himself for wasting what little strength he did have for trying to fight off Elsa and Zeltrax. _Why isn’t Anton coming through? Mesogog can’t possibly do this, can he?_ He tried to pull at his bindings one more time, only to give up when they wouldn’t give.

            “Elsa. Zeltrax. Leave us.” Mesogog spoke. He watched as his two subordinates walk out of the room, and then it was just him and Tommy left in the room. “Dr. Oliver, it’s just the two of us now. I do not think we need the gag and nor this.” Mesogog changed into Anton Mercer. He reached behind Tommy’s head and removed the gag. “I am shocked that you are an Omega Tommy. All the time we were together on the island, I never once smelled you going into a heat. You must have been on some very powerful suppressants.”

            Tommy stretched his mouth out, glad that the gag was finally removed. “Anton, I know you’re good. Why are you letting your ego of Mesogog control you like this?” Something in him felt wrong, and he hoped that he wasn’t going into heat early. “I was on suppressants, and I was taking shots. I’m not an ordinary Omega, and you know this.” He watched as Anton continued to walk around him, and he knew it wasn’t good. “What’s this experiment that Mesogog is talking about?” Tommy knew he had to concentrate on his breathing, for if he didn’t, then he knew his biology would take over. And he was not in the position to defend himself if that happened.

            Anton couldn’t hold back the smile as he continued to walk around the bound Omega. “This experiment requires an Omega, which you are, and Alpha, which Mesogog and I both are. It then requires you to go into heat.” He continued to walk around Tommy, letting his eyes travel his prisoner’s body.

            Instinctively Tommy knew what that meant, and he knew he had to fight. It had been something he had been fighting since Angel Grove and even when Lord Zed tried it with him. He was lucky that the other rangers back then saved him, and he hoped that that would be the case now. The chains were digging into his wrists and he wished that he could turn invisible and escape. “You are sick in the head if you think that that is ever going to happen.” He let out a warning growl as the Alpha stepped closer to him. “You know the other rangers will come for me.”

            “You’ve been here for two days.” Anton calmly explained. “Though unconscious for those days, it has been two none the less. They are busy protecting Reef Side from my creatures, they’ve barely had a moment to relax, let alone look for you. If you behave, then I promise Tommy, this can be a very good life here.”

            “No life here is a good life.” Tommy snapped back. “This experiment is wrong…and did you say two days?” That didn’t make sense, and it confused him, for it only seemed like he had been out for less than a day. A pain ran through him and he knew that his biology was taking over. Being around an Alpha this long, so close to his heat, and he hadn’t taken his suppressants yet, was not a good thing. Tommy concentrating on his breathing, hoping that if he put the scent of Alpha out of his mind, then he would trick his body and not go into heat early. He also had to keep his scent under control, or else he knew that Anton would pick up the slightest hint of him going into heat. “You and Mesogog won’t get away with this.” Tommy watched Anoton change back into Mesogog. “Let me go.”

            Mesogog laughed his sick laugh, and Tommy couldn’t stop his body from shivering. “Dr. Oliver. In this form, I have a superior sense of smell and I can tell that you are fighting your biology. Stop fighting your natural instinct, go into heat and let this little experiment start.”

            “No way Mesogog!” Tommy snapped. He felt weak because his body was going into heat. That was something he could not afford at the moment if he wanted to escape and not be Mesogog’s prisoner. “I refuse to be a part of any experiment you have planned!” His body was getting weaker with each passing moment, and Tommy knew that if he didn’t get away soon, he was going into heat. A fire was burning deep to his bones, and he knew that he would be entering his heat soon. All he hoped was that he fought the feeling off long enough before his body produced any slick. “My friends will come for me.”

            “I’ve already told you Dr. Oliver.” Mesogog hissed out. “You’ve been out for two days, and not once have your friends tried to find you. They won’t find you, and if they do, it will be too late. Now stop fighting your true nature and give into your instincts. Allow your body to go into heat, and this experiment will start.”

            Tommy was thankful that he had taken shots and been on suppressants since he was the white ranger. It made it easier for him to fight his instincts and fight going into a heat. Yet, he knew that he could only fight the feeling off for so long, before his body caved. “I will never be yours. They will find me! I don’t believe you!” A shiver went through his body as he listened to Mesogog laugh. _There’s no way two days have passed. They found me within a day of being captured the first time._ Any strength he had since waking up was slowly draining away, and that’s when he felt it. He felt slick start running down his leg, and knew that he was in heat. Tommy watched as Mesogog smelled the air, and listened as the villain let out an evil laugh. He knew that Mesogog could smell that he was in heat. The fire burned in his bones, he felt the cramps rolling through him, and his body was breaking out into a sweat. “Don’t touch me.” Tommy watched as Mesogog stepped closer to him and hooked a finger in his pants. The smell of Alpha was strong and Tommy couldn’t fight has he felt his body giving into his heat. “St…stop.” His voice was barely above a whisper. Tommy felt another pull and his eyes traveled down. He could see that the fingers that were hooked in his belt line were that of Anton Mercer. “Anton.”

            “If you would stop fighting this Tommy, then it will be easier on you.” Anton sternly spoke. He began to slowly remove Tommy’s belt and then started to work on removing the pants. “I start and then when it comes to the bond bite, my teeth will go through and then Mesogog’s teeth will take over. That way both of us will be bonded to you.” He watched as Tommy tried kick at him, but he smiled. “Your body is just too weak to fight back. You are in a full heat, so you can’t fight me off.”

            Tommy knew that Anton wasn’t lying, for he could feel his body was weak, and his instincts were taking over. The smell of the Alpha was getting to him, and he knew he could no longer fight. He was covered in sweat, and no matter what, his mind was in a fog. All he could smell was an Alpha, and he knew what his body needed. Tommy couldn’t stop himself from panting as he felt the thralls of his heat start to control his body. _Why did my body betray me?_ Tommy wondered as he tried to lift his legs to kick out, only to realize that his body was not responding. “L…let m…me go.” It was the only thought going through his mind as he felt Anton’s hands lightly run across his body. The sensation the light touches were sending through his body were driving him crazy. Tommy couldn’t stop the moans that were escaping his mouth, for he couldn’t recall the last time he had been with an Alpha. _Why am I even thinking about that?_ Tommy couldn’t stop his mind from going there as the smell of the Alpha was getting stronger. His mind was going to what he knew his body needed and that was the Alpha’s cock and knot. Tommy could feel his body produce more slick, and he couldn’t stop the fire that was coursing through his body, nor stop his face from turning red.

            Anton simply smiled at the sight in front of him. “I think it’s time we started Tommy.” He walked to where Tommy was hanging in the center of the room. “Let’s get you a little more comfortable so we can start the experiment.”

            Tommy felt his body being lowered, and before he knew it, he was laying on the floor. Though his hands were bound, he tried to crawl away, knowing that if he didn’t, then he was going to be in trouble. He couldn’t get far before he felt the Alpha’s hands grab him and he was being dragged across the floor. Tommy felt his body being forced forward, and it clicked in his ideal brain that he was on a bed. He tried to force his body to move, but a yelp escaped his mouth as he felt a hand on his ankle pulling him backwards. “Not…not yours.” His voice was barely above, and he could feel Anton rearranging his body. When he no longer felt hands on his body, he could tell that his legs had been forced under him and that his hands were chained to a head board. Everything in him was screaming to fight, to run, but his Omega instinct was stronger and he didn’t move. He couldn’t believe that after years of fighting his instincts, his body was betraying him.

            “Knew you could be cooperative.” Anton mocked. “As long as you behave Tommy from this point on, I promise that I will make sure you have a good life here. Mesogog has already agreed to letting me take care of you, just behave.”

            He felt a small spark of anger, and that anger allowed him fight his instincts. “This is not me!” Tommy snapped. He used the energy he felt building to move his body so that he was sitting up, and could tug and the restraints. “Anton! After all the time we worked together, this is not you! What kind of life to you expect me to live as a prisoner? That’s not a life! Let me go!” Tommy knew that the slight energy he had would fade quickly, but he was not expecting the hit. Once again he tasted blood pooling in his mouth, and he swallowed it back. The hit caused him to lose the energy he had from the spark of anger, and caused his body to go slack.

            “Then fight Tommy.” Anton snapped. He quickly stripped out of his suit and got on the bed with Tommy. “Maybe you will learn that there is an easy way and a hard way. But for now, I guess we have to do this the hard way.”

            Tommy twisted and turned as he felt the Alpha get on top of him and felt the Alpha’s cock at his hole. “Get off me Anton!” The smell of the Alpha was clouded his mind, and though he wanted to fight, his body would not respond. He felt the Alpha’s cock probing at his hole, and he knew that he would not be able to fight. Tommy tried to move his body, but his heat made it so that he couldn’t fight. He could feel the head slowly breaching his hole, and a moan was escaping his mouth. _No, this is not the Alpha I’ve been sharing my heats with!_ Tommy screamed in his mind. He pushed thoughts of that Alpha out of his mind, for he couldn’t let those thoughts mix together. Another shove, and he could feel that the cock was burying itself deeper into him. The façade of Anton trying to be a carrying Alpha was pissing him off. “Drop the act and just fucking rape me!”

            “Always difficult.” Anton mused out. “Fine. You want me to just fuck you, then I will.” He gripped Tommy’s hips, and forcefully thrust his hips forward.

            The yelp escaped Tommy’s lips before he could swallow it back. The pain was intense and he felt as though everything in him was ripping. Yet, he found comfort in the brutal assault for it allowed him to stay in control of his mind. He gripped the sheets, and bit down on his lip causing it to bleed. Tommy could feel the blood slowly seeping from his lip from how hard he was biting it. He could feel Anton tighten his hold on his hips and felt the Alpha viciously moving in and out of him. Tommy couldn’t believe that Anton was pounding into him so hard, that the Alpha was hitting the tip of his cervix, causing him to cry out in pain.

            Time seemed lost to him, and he did not know how long the Alpha had been raping him for. All he knew was that he was forcing his body to go numb and letting his mind go blank. There was only one Alpha he wanted to share his heats with, and Anton was not it. He felt the cock in him start to twitch and before he knew it, he felt teeth digging into the back of his neck. The cry of pain escaped his mouth before he could fight it back, and then he felt the knot expanding, and the release of the Alpha start to fill him. Tommy knew that he needed his friends to come and rescue him, and while he was thinking about his friends, he felt the teeth change and knew that Mesogog was now holding the back of his neck. He could feel the bond bite changing to match both Anton’s and Mesogog’s bites. Tommy was thankful when he felt the teeth release him, and watched as Mesogog’s clawed hand came into his vision.

            “Now the experiment can truly begin.” Mesogog hissed out.

            Tommy just hoped that his friends would find him soon as he felt another round of release filling him. He knew what the experiment was and he hope that his body rejected it. The last thing he wanted was to be pregnant by a lunatic monster. If Mesogog was saying anything to him, then he wasn’t listening. His eyes felt heavy and he let them close, hoping that his friends would save him soon.


End file.
